Mi regalo de Navidad
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Kanon, pasa cada navidad solo, despues de que todas las peleas terminarán, ahora simplemente espera que su regalo de navidad sea...


Mi regalo de Navidad

Voy caminando entre las calles de esta enorme ciudad, voy observando las luces, las personas, los inmensos monumentos de esta enorme ciudad que he escogido para pasar la fecha mas... ¿triste quizás?... al estar lejos de ti... después de que todo pasó y los dioses nos perdonaron, me he dedicado a viajar a diferentes partes del mundo... conozco gente, veo lugares, aprendo idiomas, pero... solo... sin ti...

Me detengo en la plaza principal... me quedo observando el gigantesco árbol de Navidad que hay en la plaza... luces, esferas, nieve artificial y una enorme estrella en la punta del pino... una sonrisa surca mi rostro cuando recuerdo las navidades que pasamos juntos... sin árboles, sin luces, sin regalos, mas que tu y yo... entrenando en la blanca nieve...

Sigo caminando cuando de repente dos niños que juegan me rodean, uno se esconde detrás de mi y el otro intenta atraparlo... hasta que el segundo observa la vitrina que esta a nuestro lado y llama al otro para observar un trencito que exhiben en el aparador, sonrió ante la acción de ambos niños, y sus rostros felices que expresan su alegría, y la vitrina me revela que son... gemelos como tu y yo... suspiro con tristeza y renuevo mi caminata.

Voy pensando en mis compañeros, Bian de Caballo de Mar, seguramente se fue de vacaciones junto a Thetys, desde que nos revivieron a todos, incluyendo a los Dioses ,guerreros de Asgard y a nosotros las Marinas del Señor Poseidón, ambos se decidieron a estar juntos, Eo se fue con Kaysa y Krysna de viaje, Isaac y Sorrento acompañaron a Julián para ver a Atenea... ya que ambos dioses están comprometidos, Sorrento anda con Afrodita e Isaac fue a visitar a su maestro Camus ... vuelvo a sonreír cuando recuerdo como me invitaron para ir a verte... pero seguro que ni has de quererme ver ni en pintura y pienso que es mejor así... suspiro con pesadez... al fin estoy frente a mi hotel...

Entro con tranquilidad... un señor me saluda amablemente y yo le contesto el saludo con cortesía, me dirijo a mi habitación, donde pasaré la Noche Buena solo, ya mañana vere a donde ir para distraerme por un momento, mientras que ahora me dedicare a pensar en mi pasado... en todo lo que cargo detrás de mi...

Me voy despojando de mi abrigo, mi bufanda y mis guantes, los coloco en el sofá y después me voy a sentar en la mesa donde hay dos lugares preparados... sonrió con tristeza y susurro tu nombre... aun tengo la esperanza de que vengas, ya que yo no tengo el valor de ir a ti... me levanto para ir a la cocina, pero paso primero al stereo a poner algo de música... se que terminaré cantando ... ¿rancheras?... si creo que así se llaman... bueno... en fin... como sea ... después de poner un buen repertorio me dirigí a la cocina a servirme un poco de spaghetti y un pedazo de pierna rellena... si... me puse a cocinar... lo que es extrañarte no?...

Regreso a la mesa y vuelvo a observar el lugar vacío frente a mi... demonios... como te extraño... comienzo a cenar... mientras disgusto de mi cena, recuerdo nuestra niñez, recuerdo que cuando teníamos 8 años, le hicimos una travesura a Shion, escondiéndole sus sandalias, nos divertimos como locos con su cara, molesta , corriendo descalzo detrás de nosotros y cada uno traía una sandalia y nos separamos... pero nos atrapo con su telequinesis... me rio al recordar su cara y ya tuya...

Sin pensarlo, ya termine de cenar, me levanto a dejar los trastes y a lavarlos, regreso a la sala... y observo el reloj... las 11:30... aun no es hora... me voy a servir algo de tomar y me voy a parar enfrente del vitral para observar la ciudad brillante y alegre... le doy un trago a mi bebida y recuerdo una navidad donde ya eras caballero dorado... el mas respetado, el considerado el mas poderoso... Saga de Géminis... recuerdo que hacia mucho frío y tu te habías ido a cenar con Shion y yo me había quedado solo en el templo y me meti a la cama... no podía dormir por el frío... titiritaba de frío en medio de las sabanas... paso una eternidad hasta que sentí como alguien me abrazaba para darme calor... voltee lo mas rápido que pude para encontrarme con tu rostro sonriendo fríamente como siempre...

- Duérmete...-

Me ordenaste para después abrazarme y acunarme entre tus brazos dándome calor con tu cuerpo... tu hermoso cuerpo... recuerdo como me acomode y fue la noche mas feliz de mi infancia... aun siento a veces tus brazos rodeándome con protección como aquella noche fría...

Sin darme cuenta, ya casi me había acabado la botella y estaba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza hecha hacia atrás, de hecho el alcohol ya estaba en mi cabeza... haciéndola dar vueltas... pero aun en un solo sitio... junto a ti... lejos... pero junto a ti.

Seguí tomando sin importarme nada, seguía recordando... y en un flash... regresaron a mi las escenas en Cabo Sunion, mi entrada a los 7 generales Marinos como el mas poderoso de ellos, así como tu con los 12 dorados... después me fui a defender la casa que fue mía de niños... mía y tuya... lo hice mas por que quería defender tu ultimo recuerdo, no a ese estúpida niñota... lo hice por ti... solo por mi gemelo... solo por Saga...

Sonrió al recordar como nos "enfrentamos" en el 3° templo... nuentro templo... te recuerdo ahí, parado frente a mi, imponente como siempre... ciertamente el negro te va mejor que el dorado... resalta tu piel blanca y tus ojos esmeralda... tu cuerpo... que tuve la dicha de volver a ver ... de poder percibir tu esencia, tu aroma , que aun después de muerto conservabas...

Otra botella mas a mi lista... al parecer es la cuarta... o la tercera?... sinceramente no sé... me vuelvo a servir después de abrirla... y recuerdo nuevamente... como los dioses nos sentenciaron... y el horror de vivir vivos... en una roca... solo viendo pasar los días, las horas... ahí... sin hacer nada... por que no te puedes mover... vaya suplicio por defender a Atenea... pero que mas da... yo solo quería estar junto a ti... después vienen los dioses a decirnos que nos perdonaban por todo lo que hemos hecho... blah blah blah... vaya... pero estuvo bien... después de eso... cuando regresamos al Santuario y me fui con los generales Marinos... por que según era ahí mi lugar... recuerdo tu rostro... y tu palabras...

- Si vas a ser el Dragon Marino... se el Mejor...

Si... lo llevo acabo... como comandante... creo que no soy malo... ya que tuve un buen maestro para mandar... pero me siento solo... muy solo... pero que mas da... aun recuerdo tu mirada... tus ojos verdes... tu piel blanca... vaya... sal de mi cabeza por un momento... después viene lo mas doloroso, creo yo... el recordar como te besaste con el... Shaka de Virgo... vaya... me dolió tanto... que esa fue la verdadera razón del por que me fui... pero jamás te la diría... y jamás te la diré...

Cambia de disco... y comienza una canción que me llama la atención... según esto es del TRI... y dice mas o menos así...

"_Oye cantinero  
sírveme otra copa, por favor  
quiero estar borracho,  
yo quiero sentirme de lo peor..._

Quiero tomar mucho  
Quiero tomar mucho  
Para olvidar  
No importa el dinero  
Aquí traigo para pagar

Oye cantinero  
No te hagas del rogar  
Yo se lo que quiero  
Y me quiero emborrachar...

Intento tararearla... y me rió si me equivoco, después me quedo pensando, enemismado en el horizonte que tengo... mi cama... wow... que gran horizonte tengo... me levanto pesadamente, en una mano el vaso de vino con hielo, y en la otra la botella en turno... tambaleándome llego a la cama... en el buro dejo el vaso y la botella... ¿cómo es que aun puedo dejarlos bien paraditos... si yo ni puedo quedarme parado bien?... bah!... al diablo con eso... me siento en la cama... y tomo con una mano un portarretrato donde estamos tu y yo ... cuando éramos niños... en un cumpleaños... exactamente un 30 de Mayo... y me dejo caer para atrás... sobre la cama ... escucho al reloj... que esta anunaciando las 5:00 am...

- Como pasa el tiempo... recordando... – susurro para después suspirar con tristeza...

Me acomodo en la cama... abrazando el portarretrato... sonrió y la aprieto en mi pecho... ¿Cuántas Navidades pasaré así...?¿Cuántas veces terminare llorando por ti...?... cuestiono en mi mente... mientras que comienzo a sollozar con fuerza... diciendo entre el llanto tu nombre innumerables veces... después de un rato... suspiro y me calmo... intento no pensar en eso... ya fue mucho dolor por esta noche... ya fue mucha soledad en este día... se muy bien... que cuando me vea a mi... te veré ahí... para mi... y cuando te veas a un espejo... ahí estaré yo... sonriéndote... amándote en silencio como siempre...

- Saga...- susurro tu nombre antes de comenzar a caer en un profundo sueño... donde se que te veré... ahí... delante de mi... besándome, talvez... amándome... como yo a ti...

Siento como mi cuerpo cae en el sueño mas reparador y profundo que he sentido... se que ya es de día... por que un rayo de luz me da en el rostro... pero me da flojera levantarme... así que me acomodo mejor sobre mi cama... de repente siento como una mano acaricia mi mejilla suavemente... esta es suave... tersa... es como la tuya... pero tu estas en Grecia, en el Santuario... seguramente entrenando... así que me digo a mi mismo que esa caricia es producto de mi imaginación... de mi mente engañosa ansiosa de verte una vez mas...

La caricia se acentúa... y me extraña... así que abro los ojos lentamente... con pesadez y sueño...

- Por fin despiertas dormilón  
- Hum?

Me extraño escuchar eso... ALTOOO!... esa voz... esa... forma de... llamarme... me levanto de un salto de la cama... abrazando aun el portarretrato... me doy cuenta y lo escondo detrás de mi... veo hacia todos lados... y reparo en una figura en mi cama... que me sonríe... me tallo los ojos... será... verdad...? pero...

- Si... Kannon... Soy yo... Feliz Navidad Hermano...   
- Pe...pero... tu... estabas... en...  
- El Santuario... pero he decidido venir a verte... ¿qué no puedo...?  
- ...-

Me quedo estático al escuchar tu voz ... y asiento con la cabeza aun extrañado... veo que te levantas... tu tórax desnudo... solo traes unas bermudas puestas... me sonrojo y volteo a ver hacia otro lado... siento que te acercas... y me tomas de la barbilla... cierro los ojos... estoy tan nervioso... aprieto el portarretratos que tengo entre mis manos ... cuando de repente siento tus labios en los míos... abro los ojos enormemente... y suelto el portarretrato que cae al suelo y se rompe el cristal... te separas... y agachas la cabeza... avergonzado por lo que veo... yo solo te abrazo con fuerza y te vuelvo a besar con desesperación... me tomas por la cintura... y me aprietas contra ti... al parecer te agrado mi reacción... después te encamino a la cama aun besándote con frenesí... 

Siento tu respiración agitada... sincronizada con la mía... mientras que me desvistes con paciencia... quedando desnudos ambos... tu piel contra la mía... te veo a los ojos... quiero saber que no es un sueño... me sonríes... y me besas con ternura ...

- Kannon... te amo...  
- Y yo a ti... mas que a mi vida...

Te contesto feliz... comenzando a bailar como nunca lo he hecho contigo... siendo tuyo... y entregando todo lo que siempre te he querido dar... y mas... aun mas que eso... gemidos... gritos de placer... el sudor baña nuestro cuerpo... que esta unido... siendo uno... entregándose el uno al otro... amándonos... terminamos agotados... sudorosos... felices,... me abrazas... y besas mi frente...

- Feliz Navidad hermano  
- Feliz Navidad...

Estoy feliz... creo que esta navidad... he recibido mi mejor regalo ... mi regalo de Navidad...


End file.
